


Isolation (Obiwan x Reader)

by asgarders



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Boyfriends, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Love, Multi, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Young Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asgarders/pseuds/asgarders
Summary: You've been living on Tatooine all your life, and for the most part, it's been good. You have a good family with a good store, and you're coping well.But when a familiar stranger comes into your life, you have to make a decision. Is family more important than love?WARNING!!This story contains fluff, but it also contains heavy smut depictions. Trigger Warnings will be placed along with the chapter when released. Stay safe!
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Female Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 121





	1. The Stranger

The time was 7.53 pm, almost closing time. After a long hard day at your family store, it was about time you got off the clock. Nobody ever comes in after 7.30 anyways, not since the rise of The Empire.

Only a few years had passed since the Empire came into power and the Jedi fell. Conspiracies and lies constantly floated from travelers passing through the store on Tatooine. Music to your ears you thought.

You had always dreamed of seeing what was beyond the stars, other worlds, galaxies, universes, dimensions. You wanted to see every piece of stardust, every fleck of space fog, every inch of the known cosmos and more. And yet, those dreams had crashed the day that Emperor Palpatine made his move for the council and the Empire drew its first strike against the universe.

Before that, however, you had been hopeful, confident even, that you would see the reaches of the stars. So had your family. Always so supportive it seemed. See, you had been born force sensitive. Not in a strong way like the legends Master Yoda and Anakin Skywalker. Not enough to be noticed by a roaming Jedi and to be taken in and trained in the art of the Force, but enough that if you focused, you could almost weave your way into the thoughts of someone. And while it was mostly unnoticeable, it gave the recipient a wicked headache for a little while after. So while you couldn't summon something to your hand at will, you could at least do a few parlor tricks. It especially helped with the business. Nothing like knowing exactly what your customer needs at all times.

You stood behind the back of the counter, nestled into the furthest corner of the shop. It was annoying because if someone tried to steal something you either wouldn't be able to see it, or the thief would be out the door by the time you even cross the counter. That's one of the reasons you worked so often. Being able to read minds helps in that regard.

You clasped your hands together and started a thumb war with yourself. You weren't very successful. However, you're so infatuated with your game that you hardly noticed someone enter the store. It was a man it seemed, but it was hard to tell with the large hooded cloak that shielded the entirety of his body from your vision. Not thinking much of it, you continued with your futile game, your right thumb having won the past 2 rounds and your left thumb wanting revenge. The man quietly shuffled across the store, picking up various items from the shelves before delicately placing them back exactly where they had been before.

While the store itself was under your family name, your father ran the show: Maron. Maron had bought the rickety shack in the middle of the Tatooine square when he was just a teenager. He had been a slave for the first 15 years of his life before he was banished to the streets after attacking his owner. He built the store from the ground up, collecting items from travelers who passed through Tattooine and discarded their rubbish while they were there.

"Another man's trash is another Man's treasure" Maron would always say and would pawn it off in his store for a price higher than what it was worth. A mastermind of sales he was. He wanted to pass the store down to you, his oldest child, and while it wasn't what you necessarily wanted, you were happy to support the family. And so you began working there, training to take the store off his hands. He hardly works anymore, but still owns the business at this point. He'll give it to you soon you presume.

And so here you are. Playing thumb war with yourself while a cloaked man searches at the junk in your father's store. Every girl's dream.

You looked up just in time to catch the man pick up an old metal scrap. While it seemed worthless to you, he seemed purely mesmerized by it, running his fingers across the careful engravings of the piece. It was fascinating to watch. It wasn't large, nor was it small. It sat in his hand neatly as if made specifically for him. To you, it just looked like the screw-on cap of a metal canister. To him, it seemed to have much more value, which means you had a barter on your hands.

You smirked slightly and stood up straight. "That's a fine piece of metal you have there sir!" You call out, eyes narrowed with sophistication. "Got it from a soldier on Naboo. The man didn't know what he was giving up when he 'donated' it!". Of course, you didn't even know the true value either. But you would do whatever you had to, to draw the money out of the man.

He didn't respond. He didn't even move. It was as if he hadn't even heard you.

"You interested in it sir?" You implore, trying to poke some sort of reaction out of the stranger.

He again didn't respond, but this time he steps away from the shelf and towards the counter, head still buried beneath the thick brown coat. It was blanketed in a layer of dust and dirt. You couldn't help but wonder where the hell this guy had been to have such dirty robes.

As he arrived at the counter, you tried to sneak a peek under the robes subtly, but to no avail. This man did not want to be seen. But why? You shrug off the thought and smile as he places the scrap on the wooden counter. You gently reach out for it and hold it up to the light, inspecting every last inch in an attempt to see why the man was so fixated with it. It was only about the size of a mandarin and hardly looked special at all.

"How much?"  
The voice shocked you to your very core. Soft and endearing, while serious and convicting. It seemed almost familiar but in a distant way. The way he said those words alone had you entranced, scrambling for more hints towards his identity.

"100" You reply sternly. A high price for a seemingly important relic. You fold your arms across your chest and lean back slightly, trying to give the impression that you're strong, but don't care.

The man laughed. It was a strong, throaty laugh that bounced around the walls. It was almost... intimidating. You shuddered. Why was he so familiar? He carried this presence of power and grace, but he seemed so modest about it. He didn't put it on display. He waited until he got the chance to speak before showing what he was made of. He was articulate and well rounded it seemed.

"You don't even know what it is. Why do you drive such a hard bargain?" He commented. You could almost sense the sneer under the hood.

Placing your palms flat on the counter, you leaned forward. Now only centimeters away from his hooded face, peaking under it to try and see the identity of the stranger, you gained nothing.

He wasn't from around here, that was certain. Growing up in a small town on Tatooine meant everyone knew everyone, and you did not know him. You searched his physique for some kind of answers but instead found only questions.

He was not a slave, he couldn't be. He was far too established to have lived the life of the poor. No, this man was strong. Even under his dark robes, it was easy to tell that much. The way his clothes draped over his broad shoulders, how it clung to each raised muscle on his upper arm, how it hung outwards from his lower body, hiding strong limbs within the depths of its darkness.

No, this man was not a slave. A slave isn't this strong. This man is a warrior or had been previously. So what was a warrior of his strength doing on Tatooine? Frowning, you inspected more.

His clothes were layered with a delicate trace of dirt and sand. Not unusual for a person on Tatooine, but it still seemed strange. It seemed heavy as if he was constantly walking through sandstorms. Does he not have a home? A wife? A husband? Children? You supposed not.

All this time the stranger did not waver. He stood calm and still, and yet you knew he was watching your gaze rake him. He remained silent, and you decided to test your limits.

Your tiptoes perked up, hoisting you just enough so you could completely lean over the counter. You looked at the hood and the darkness that dwelled beneath, searching for some sign of life in the depths that hid there. At the same time, you gently grabbed the sleeve of his robe, running the fabric between your fingers.

The stranger flinched away slightly, as if fearing you would tear his disguise off him.

"Relax," you said, rolling your eyes. "I just wanna see what the material is"

He pulled his arm away from your grip and stepped away from the counter slightly. "I understand you're closing soon" He mused, "I wouldn't want to waste your time, so if you could just give me a reasonable price I will be on my way".

You narrowed your eyes in disappointment and rested yourself back onto your heels. His defiance was annoying, so it was time to pull out your parlor trick.

'I'll show you' You grumble to yourself, reaching out to him with your mind. You were determined to figure out what was so important about this stupid piece of metal to both show him up about knowing what it was and also to quench your curiosity.

You felt your mind begin to melt into his and for a moment there was clarity. You saw two men from the stranger's perspective: A tall, staunch, smiling down at him with patience and love, and in a flash another, a broad red and black-skinned warrior with a scowl. You knew these people from legend. Qui Gon Jinn and Darth Maul. What the hell did they have to do with this artifact?

Suddenly the stranger looked up and directly at you. The connection between your eyes sent your head reeling. With an audible bang, a strange, explosive pain tore through your brain, paired with a deafening ringing sound. You desperately clawed at your ears, trying to stop the awful pain. Your cries escaped your mouth unknowingly and you collapsed behind the counter, still trying to block out the noise. On your knees, you cry out once more, looking to the man for help.

To your surprise, he is also keeled over. Not as bad as you, but enough that he is very clearly in pain. His palms are planted firmly on either side of his head, desperate to block out the noise. You assumed it was something outside, possibly a weapon of the empire.

The man tried to stand up straight, and in doing so his hood was thrown back away from his head. He stumbled slightly and threw out his hands in front of him in your direction.

A wall of air slammed into you with astounding force, slamming you into the sandy plasterboard wall behind the counter. A crack echoed through your mind as you collided with it, and at the same time, the pressure on your brain vanished.

Suddenly you gulped in a breath of air you hadn't realized you had been holding, panting as you recovered from whatever had just happened. As your vision began to clear, so to did the pain, until you could again see the man through the glass panes of the counter.

Tenderly you reach towards your ear and feel a warm substance dripping from them. Pulling your hand to your eye line, you see bright red. A gasp escapes you and you stand up weakly, using the counter as a platform to pull yourself up. A hiss escapes your lips as you reconnect eye contact with the stranger.

The man standing before you is tall and rugged. His eyes are a tranquil misty blue. Beautiful, precious, rare. The delicate line of his jaw his framed with a soft stubble, a golden color. His hair matches perfectly, a seamless transition from face to fur. It cascades across his shoulders, untamed and wild, yet perfect as if he wanted it that way. A golden lions mane. He looked ruffled, eyes wide, and his ear bleeding also. The hood that once covered his physique now slumped below his shoulders, blown off by some force. You knew who he was. Only from the legends though. You'd assumed he was dead. Everyone knew that all the Jedi had been massacred in Order 66. But there was no mistake. The man before you was General Obiwan Kenobi.

For a moment neither party spoke. Silence hung in the air, threateningly fragile and neither one of you dared to break the veil. Looking towards Kenobi you noticed how his chest was rising and falling in a slow pant. He seemed frightened.

Infatuated with his facial features, you hardly noticed his hand coming towards you. It was slow, delicate, yet deliberate all the same. Every muscle in your body screamed to flinch away from his touch. Everyone knew that the Jedi Council had turned their back on the order, causing the uprising of the Empire. But for some reason, his reach had an aura of safety. It was peaceful. You let him reach past your face and touch your ear. The sensation stung slightly and you flinched. He quickly removed his hand and brought it back to his own, as if testing if they matched.

"How did you do that" Kenobi whispered, eyes wide.

"What?" your reply was quiet, scared as if you would be discovered by someone else.

"You-" He cut off, turning his head towards the door. Obi-Wan turned to meet your gaze after a moment, and for that split second you saw the fear behind his eyes. What had happened to him in the years since the Jedi fell? And why was he on Tatooine?

Your mind was racing with a million thoughts. What in the stars had just happened? The most rational explanation had been a weapon of the Empire, and yet the entire store stood perfectly untouched. The only thing that had changed was the two people standing within its walls.

As Obi-Wan met your gaze you could just about feel the pain hidden in his depths. He wanted you to see it, to help him it seemed. To calm the storm that was raging within him, the wave he was always riding.

One more time, you reached for him and he seemed to let you for a moment. You desperately searched your vocabulary, trying to form a sentence that would calm him, and yet nothing came to your tongue. You watched as the general stepped away from you, eyes darkening.

"I'm sorry" He panted quietly, before grabbing the metal part and disappearing out the door. It was impossible to tell which way he went behind the flurry of his dark robes.

On a usual day, you would give chase to a thief, but you knew Obi-Wan wasn't like that. In fact, upon the counter where he had been standing, sat the exact change for the piece he had taken.

You took a step back and felt your feet meet the back wall of the shop. Out of energy, you shrunk into it and slide to the floor, trembling in confusion. Maybe you should've been afraid, after all, he had hurt you hadn't he? And he was a Jedi wasn't he? But surprisingly you only felt a sense of misunderstanding. You knew one thing for certain, however. Something powerful had happened between you and Obi-Wan in the shop that day. And you were going to find out what it was.


	2. The Rumour

Only a single night had passed since your encounter with Obi-Wan, and you couldn't get it out of your mind. The stories you had heard about him didn't seem to match with the man who had been in front of you only hours earlier.

Lying in your bed and staring up the ceiling only made you more confused. Staring at the walls of your home which connected directly to the shop, it was hard to believe they were still there. The force of the blow you had felt last night had made you certain something bigger was at play, but the house stood as it always did, calm and quiet.

You swiveled your hips to let your feet dangle over the edge of your bed if you could even call it that. Like most homes in Tatooine, it was carved out of sturdy sandstone. The steps, the benches, and most of the bed frames were indeed sandstone. That is except for the store of course, as it had been modified and built by Maron when he first acquired the land.

It wasn't much but it was home, and that meant everything to you. You climbed out of the bed and stood with a stretch before getting ready for the day. Nothing special, just work as usual, but of course, there was that itch at the back of your mind.

Find Kenobi.

Grumbling, you dismissed the idea. That shouldn't be your top priority at the moment, or even a priority at all you decided.

Dressing in a casual dress, you step out of your room and into the central living area, ducking to avoid the low arches and doorways. When you got out of here, you would live somewhere with higher ceilings you decided.

The first person to grace your vision was your father, Maron. He stood at the table, shoulders slumped over a piece of paper, at which he was staring intently. Maron did not notice you enter, whatever he was looking at was too important it seemed. Not wanting to disturb him, you quietly slip past and towards the food preparation area. You picked something light and easy to eat before walking towards the exit, planning on eating outside to avoid distracting your father.

"Sweetheart!"

Too late. You turned to face your father and met his soft brown gaze. He smiled a broad smile and motioned you towards him. As you neared, he drew you into a big hug and gestured for you to sit near where he was standing. You obliged.

"Didn't want to say good morning?" He mused a single eyebrow arched in a teasing manner.

You smile back and shake your head, taking a bite of your breakfast as you do.

"You looked busy"

"I'm never too busy for my girl"

Maron swept the papers aside and sat down. "Just some renovations to the shop".

That got your attention alright. Perhaps the store had been damaged, and maybe you weren't going insane.

"Oh? Did something happen?" You prod, trying to stop the guilt from seeping through your teeth.

"No, just routine maintenance. Why? Did you do something?"

His tone was teasing, but underneath the thickness of the laughter lay a hint of malice, as if he was daring you to own up to a mistake you had made.

Not wanting to let your confidence waver, you kept a blank expression. "Of course not, just wondering is all".

Your father watched you for a few moments more before nodding and turning away again.

The tightness that had formed in your chest eased but was replaced with an aching feeling. Your problem still remained unsolved. You had no idea what had happened last night, and it pained you to keep thinking about it.

Drawing in a breath, it seemed wise to consult the wisest person you knew.

"Dad, what do you know about Jedi?"

Maron had been taking a drink of water at the time of the question. It shocked him to the point where he spluttered on the drink and coughed a few times before recovering.

"What about Jedi?" He seethed. It was surprising anger that radiated from him. Nothing you had seen before or thought possible. It caught you off guard, and you chose your next words carefully.

"Um, just about what happened to them... where they are now"

Maron scoffed in response as if it was a stupid question which, you supposed it was.

"They died. And rightfully so"

Now that certainly threw you. The malice that dripped from his tongue was frightening. Unreal almost. Your mouth opened to continue and justify your question, but he cut you off.

"The Jedi are the reason The Empire rose. If the Jedi hadn't tried to be so involved in politics it would have never forced Palpatine's rise to power, and the Empire would have never risen. They attacked the senate and they died for it. And so they should" He hissed, hand clenching at the rim of the table. It seemed as if it would buckle under the strain and splinter at any second, but it held its form.

Suddenly you were sorry you had asked. It was hard to believe that's held such malice for the Jedi, especially after him being so welcoming of your force sensitivity and dreams of travelling the cosmos. With a frown, you pushed away from the table and stood from your seat.

"Right, sorry" the words came as a murmur from you, quiet and uncertain.

Maron looked at you with a piercing gaze. It did not waver as you returned the stare. He opened his mouth as if to say something sympathetic for the Jedi, but he closed it just as quickly. If there was any empathy that he felt for the fallen council, it was not something he wanted to share. After a moment, he turned back to his work and said nothing more, as if you were no longer even in the room.

Picking up the remains of your food, you tossed it in the nearest disposal, your appetite having vanished with the sour conversation. Your feet carried you towards the exit, your initial destination, and you escaped into the fresh morning air.

As usual, there was people everywhere. Walking through town, lounging outside of their homes, playing in the streets. For such a miserable place, Tatooine held some real gems: its people. So many different personalities, each one unique. You supposed that came from the fact that the planet was essentially a hub for travellers.

Thinking of travellers brought your mind back to Kenobi. It still perplexed you, how the General who had singlehandedly taken down General Grevious had fallen so far. His eyes had seemed so haunted. What had he seen in the years he had been gone? And just like that, you could see him. In the distance, a brown coat walking through the square. It had to be him.

Before you knew it, your feet were carrying you in that direction. Not stopping to put on footwear, you started to run, unsure why you were so desperate to see him, but needing to none the less.

The figure weaved and bobbed between the crowds, growing smaller and smaller in your vision. Even with how hard you pressed your feet into the sandy road beneath you, it seemed he took ten steps for every one of yours. A target impossible to catch.

The blood in your veins rushed as you barged through the same crowds he was just walking through, and as if by a miracle, he had stopped at a stall in the distance.

Using the last of your stamina, you skid to a halt behind him, panting. With a delicate move, your hand clutches his shoulder and you turn him towards you.

"Hey what are you-" A voice comes from him, and it's too late before you realise it's not Kenobi.

The man pulls his shoulder away from your grip and glares at you. He isn't too tall, but has the strong build of a worker. His hair is short and of a dark brown colouring, framing his pale face. The man was handsome, but the scathing look on his face jarred your first impression.

"Can I help you?" He hissed, leaning over you slightly as he spoke, an intimidation attempt. It worked.

"Sorry I" You began, your throat suddenly dry and your mind blank. How could you have been so stupid? And what did it matter if Kenobi was in the square again. It shouldn't matter. But it did.

"I thought you were someone else, sorry" you gently take a step back and bow your head to affirm your apologies, before going to walk in another direction. Just as you turn to leave however, you glance back at the man who has gone back to his shopping.

The coat on his back was exactly the same as the one Kenobi had been wearing, you were sure of it. The material had shifted just the same as when you had run it between your fingers the night before, and you had never seen a coat like that before. It had to be the same one.

Shit. I'm about to do something really stupid aren't I.

You sigh and quietly walk back towards the stall where the man had been browsing. At this point he had wandered away, but you could see him clearly. Ducking between the crowds and various stores and stalls along the road, you quietly followed the man as he walked out of the square and down a path. He seemed to be walking out of town.

As he reached the the outskirts of the town, you ducked into the doorway of a shop, your gaze never leaving him. Your fingers wrapped around the doorframe in anticipation.

The mystery man stopped suddenly, and stood facing the horizon for a few heartbeats. As quick as he had been moving earlier, he turned his head towards you. The move caught you off guard, and you stumbled back in an effort to shake his eyeline. In a flurry, your hand reached out and grabbed the wooden frame to stop yourself from falling further, and with a sigh of relief your balanced steadied.

Luckily, it seemed he hadn't been looking for you, as his gaze skimmed across the area as if searching for something else. He continued to wait until a figure appeared from the same path you had both walked down. A woman. She was shorter than the man, but dressed in a similar attire. Her russet blone hair was stashed in a tightly woven bun, and a simple robe draped her figure. In her arms the woman held a child, no older than two. A young boy, with soft golden hair.

She walked over to the man and they embraced as they met. The man bent down and planted a kiss on the womans forehead. She smiled and clutched his hand as a show of returning affection.

"Did you get everything?" The woman asked

"I think so. I'm just not sure if we'll have enough for all of us. We didn't make much money this week"

"It'll be fine. Besides, we don't know if Obiwan will even come see us this week. He hadn't come to visit for a while before he dropped in last night"

"I guess you're right. I'll have to give his coat back the next time I see him"

The pair started to walk out of town and towards the horizon, leaving you startled in the shadows. Obiwan knew these people. That's why he had his coat. The realisation sat thick in your stomach. These people knew that there was a Jedi in their midst for the past years and kept it secret. You thought that should bother you, but it didn't.

Your gaze crept to the sky. It was getting close to midday. There was time for you to do some extra snooping and still be home for dinner. A groan rumbled in your chest and you sighed in frustration

What am I doing.

Shaking the negative thoughts away, you retreated from your hideout in the doorway and took off after the couple.

"Hey! Wait up!"

Your head was screaming against your actions, pounding at your muscles to stop. To turn back. For goodness sake why are you so obsessed with finding him? You didn't know. But it was important to you, nonetheless.

The pair turned to face you, confusion draping their faces.

"You again? What do you want?" The man said. He wrapped his arm around his wife and child, pulling them closer in a protective stance.

"I know Kenobi" You panted, exhausted from chasing them.

They exchanged a glance of suspicion.

"You know Obiwan?"

"Yeah and... and he wants his coat back"

The lie slipped right between your teeth, sour and unpleasant. It seemed somewhat necessary however. Anything to get them to give up where Obiwan was.

The man slipped off his coat and turned it over in his hand. His gaze scanned you up and down skeptically.

"Did he send you?"

"Yes"

"I mean, I thought he would just collect it the next time he visited but... if he wants it so desperately" the man shrugged and stretched out his arm, handing the delicate brown fabric to you.

The woman looked skeptical, but it seemed that Obiwan was a secret, and that if you knew of him, you could be trusted.

Taking the coat in your hands you dip your head in respect and turn back towards the town. As the distance between you and the couple grew, you quickened your pace as if scared they would change their minds, or figure out that you were lying.

You breathed a sigh of relief as you entered the familiar streets and walked the winding paths back home. Turning the fabric in your hands, you thought about your next move.

How in the Galaxy am I going to find Obiwan?

The thought tugged at your mind. But you knew you would find a way. You had to. It was the only way you would ever understand what had happened between you two, and the only way you could calm the thoughts of him that invaded every crevice of your head.

Guess there's no going back. I'm coming for you Kenobi.


	3. The Reunion

TW // mentions of blood and injury

It had been two days since you had first seen Obiwan. One day since you had taken his coat. One hour since you left the dinner table at home to search for him.

The lie had slipped right through your teeth.

"I'm going for a sunset walk" You had said, staring directly at your father and giving him your sweetest smile. He had no reason to be suspicious, and let you go with the promise to be back in two hours. Plenty of time you assumed, leaving without another word.

And so here you were, back facing the town, eyes facing the horizon. A swift, strong breeze swept through the sandy oasis, carrying an aura of hopefulness for the future. For your future.

As your hair whipped back and forth in the warm breeze, so too did Obiwan's coat, now worn by you. The soft fabric clung to your skin with each whip of the wind, your body welcoming the extra protection from any flying debris.

The idea of finding him seemed minuscule in your mind, and so did the hope that you would actually find him. But you had to try. You needed to know what had happened in the shop between you two, why he was here, and why you couldn't stop thinking about it. About him.

Shaking your head to dismiss any doubts, you took the first steps out of town. It seemed smart to head towards where you had last seen the couple with the child, as they seemed to know where Obiwan was. Each step was torturous, with the sand being untrodden and untraveled, it shifted and slide with every slight movement. It whipped up into the air filling any and all space, snaking its way into your clothing in the most uncomfortable places.

Perhaps you had chosen the wrong night to find him. The wind was only growing stronger, eluding to a sandstorm in the near future. It was too late to turn back however, the town was already growing small in the distance, and the lust for answers was screaming too loud in your head.

The coat was your only protection from the elements. A thick layer of brown shield. It was big on you, but comfy still. The soft, silk interior held reinforced warmth against the now cold wind that shook and tore at the edges of your clothing. It hissed and wailed with indignation, fighting with such ferocity that one could argue that the wind was alive. It only increased with each step you took, whipping up more sand that covered your feet and encouraged them to sink deeper into the shifty ground. The ground was hungry, begging to swallow you whole. You couldn't let it win. 

Your hair sliced at your cheeks, sharp as a blade. The stinging sensation was only intensified by the cool air outside. Your doubts about choosing this night were now an almost certain fact in your mind as you trudged through the desert. Looking behind you, the town was no longer in sight. You couldn't decide if it was because you had walked far enough for it to disappear along the vast horizon, or because the sand being flung into the sky was shrouding your view. Either way, it was impossible to tell how far you had come. Not even knowing where you were going, whether you had overshot the home of the couple somehow, or whether you were still miles away, your hope slowly began to ebb from your heart.

How long had it been? How far had you come? The doubt tugged at your heart relentlessly. Talons of fear sunk their way into your chest, clawing at your ribcage, desperate for a meal. A whine escaped your throat as you trodded on, not wanting to just turn around and give up so easily. You couldn't let it go that easy. You couldn't let him go that easily.

A howling sound cut through the whistle of the wind, high pitched and piercing. It wasn't from an animal, at least not one that you knew. Tatooine didn't hold creatures like that, did it? A shiver ran down your spine as you considered the owner of the sound, and what they were doing out in the middle of a sandstorm.

As the fear began to sink in, another howl reinforced it. More of a screech this time, higher than the last and much more shrill. It seemed to crawl along your flesh and pull at the hairs on your body, sharpening your reflexes as some instinct from long ago kicked in. It couldn't be an animal, it was much too high pitched.

'There is nothing out here'

Even your thoughts were trying to deceive you. You closed your eyes and tried to focus on your walking. Even that seemed impossible at this point, with the wind pushing you in every direction but forwards, and your path being invisible even when your eyes were open.

'There is nothing out there. I am alone. There is nothing-'

Suddenly, the ground was no longer beneath you, and your eyes snapped open just in time to watch your front foot press down off the edge of a ravine in front of you. In a reflex moment, you whipped your body around in an attempt to retreat but to no avail. The unbalance sent you flailing over the edge.

Feet first, you fell through the air, no sound escaping your lungs no matter how loud you were screaming in your mind. In one last desperate attempt of survival, your hand slammed down towards the cliff face. The sharp rocks caught on your hand, tearing at the flesh as you managed to slam to a halt.

The whole ordeal left you scrambling for breath, but it wasn't over yet. Your hand desperately clutched at the stone you were hanging from as your feet dangled helplessly over the darkness below.

Against all reasoning, you looked down. Several hundred feet below snaked a watery grave. A river, powerful and sinister. It was ready to swallow you whole. Blinking the black spots of dizziness that were creeping into your eye line, you instead looked up to where you had fallen from.

The descent had been maybe 10 feet. Not too far luckily, but it would still be a mission trying to get out. As your gaze traced and tracked the path of your descent, you noticed where your hand had contacted the wall. A sickening red streak was prominent against the sandy browns and yellows of the stone cliff face. It leads directly to your hand, which still clung to the stone it had managed to snag on to avoid the inevitable death below you.

Luckily, the shock held back most of the pain, but you knew in time it would settle in, and that you would need to be out before that had happened. Otherwise, you weren't sure you would have the strength to save yourself.

Tenderly, you reached up to try and swap over your hands and relieve your right hand of some of the pressure. The effort to pull yourself up was a challenge enough, but as you tried to swap hands the pain became apparent.

With the blood roaring in your ears, it took you a moment to realize you were screaming. It was hoarse and raw, tearing your vocal cords in a cry of pain. You scrambled to get your left hand secure on the rock and to get your right away from the pain, but of course the stinging stayed. As you grappled for grip on the slippery rock with your other hand, you breathed in and steadied your thoughts before inspecting the damage.

It was bad.

The edges of your palm were flayed, with shreds of skin completely missing, leaving raw, bare flesh in its place. Your fingers weren't much better, with rugged and deep cuts running both up to their length, but also along each crevice and joint. Your palm center was surprisingly pretty okay, aside from a few rocks that had embedded themselves within the skin. It seemed that the edges of your hand had taken most of the damage. The blood continuously seeping from each cut told the story of the severity of the wounds. You needed help, and fast.

While contemplating how on earth you would get back up, you found yourself straining to hold yourself up. The blood remaining on the rock hold from your hand had left enough of a pool that it was now slippery. Your left hand was becoming more and more clogged with blood-covered sand and rock with each second, loosening your straining grip on the face of the ravine.

You began to grind your teeth together as you tried to shift your hand in a way that you could have a better grip, while still preventing yourself from plummeting to your death. The movement caused your hand to slip closer to the edge of the rock, and your heart leaped into your throat as it did so.

"Shit... Fuck... I..." You panted and cursed under your breath. Your moves became panicked and desperate as your hand began to slip further and further off its perch. Soon, you were holding yourself up by only your fingertips.

'This is the end'

Tears began to flow from your eyes and down your cheeks, painting lines through your dust-covered face. They dripped down your trembling chin and onto the rock close to your chest. Desperation began to sink in and you wailed.

"PLEASE! ANYONE! HELP!"

Your throat ached from your screaming earlier, and with the howling sandstorm raging above the canyon, it was almost impossible that anyone heard you.

Terror seeped into your skin with a chill and ran through your veins. It choked your breathing and threw your legs into a fit of adrenaline. You slammed your feet into the cliff face, desperate to catch any foothold possible. The scrambling only made the rock crumble away, revealing no crevice of safety.

Arms shaking and blood dripping from your fingertips, you let out one last cry of help.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME"

The echo of your voice was the only reply that came. It was hopeless. You couldn't pull yourself up and nobody was coming to rescue you.

A cold chill of dread weaved its way up to your spine.

'It's over'

Your head dropped in defeat, your sobbing the only sound heard in the vast canyon. The world seemed to still as you accepted your fate and prepared to let go of the edge. Your fingers wouldn't hold much longer.

Then suddenly

"Hello? Is someone down there?"

The voice was crisp and clear, and sound rushed back into the world. The sandstorm still heaved above you, but you were certain you had heard someone. A new hope sparked in your mind and you raised your gaze to the sky.

"I'm down here! Please help me!"

The desperation in your voice was still apparent, but there was something immediately calming about hearing the voice from above.

The sound of footsteps running to the edge of the canyon echoed downwards and you almost screamed in pure joy. After a moment, rocks bounced from the edge, announcing the presence of someone, and a moment after the face of your hero appeared.

You almost choked on air as Obiwan Kenobi himself stared down at you. His confused blue gaze told you he was just as surprised as you were.

For a moment nothing happened. It was just you and him, staring at each other. Your gazes were locked together, neither party daring to break away as if that was the only thing stopping you from plummeting into the rapids below. It was long and intense, a clear passion was emanating between you two, but how, and why?

Obi-Wan finally moved and lay on his stomach with his shoulders over the edge. He reached out his hand and closed his eyes. Instinctively, you raised your injured hand up to meet his, but as you did you felt your muscles begin to freeze up. You couldn't move, and your arm was lowered to your side. Kenobi scrunched his eyes as if focusing hard, and he let out a grunt of exasperation before pulling his hand towards his chest quickly. As if you were on a string, you shot through the air towards him. As you came over the top of the ravine, the tightness on your muscles relaxed.

You slammed into him and the two of you stumbled backward away from the edge. Dust and Sand kicked up in your wake before being swept away by the raging storm outside. As you rolled, you felt your head smack onto something hard. Spots swam through your vision and you gritted your teeth in pain. As you rolled to a halt, you immediately pressed your good hand to your head and groaned, rolling into a fetal position.

The next few moments were dim. Only splashes of sight and moments of sound dotted in your memory. But clear as day you saw him. First, he was on top of you, his soft golden hair framing his face as his eyes crinkled with worry.

Next, he was holding you. You were balanced carefully in his lap bridal style. One arm steadily hooked beneath your knees, his other hand gently cradling your head while he rested you on his thighs. His eyes were closed now as if he was focusing on something. His white robes floated around him in the wind, a stark contrast to the flurry of brown behind him.

And finally, he was carrying you. It was the same position as before, but now you were walking. Even with his robes, you could feel the flexing of his muscles as he supported your weight. It was so comforting. His grip had an essence of complete safety like you could curl up into a ball and know nothing could ever harm you. It was a warm embrace. It was like home.

The rest of your memory was dark and hazy. Just a jumble of pain, alongside the most comfort you had ever felt before. The haunting moments of what had just happened still flecked through your mind, but each time there was darkness, he appeared, staring down at you with a look of hope.

He was there with you. And for some reason, you prayed that he always would be.


	4. The Introduction

The night was restless, as was your sleep. The howling weather outside matched the painful throbs of your injuries from yesterday's excursion. Each time you began to wake, the pain would come flooding back alongside the torturous memory of dangling off the cliffside for so long, completely alone. 

And yet, just as soon as it had appeared, the pain would dull again. It would rise and fall like the wave of a distant ocean, hungry and rampant, yet never quite completely there. You could still feel the injuries strangely, but it was as if something was blocking it, preventing it from coming to the surface.

It felt like a fever dream, which you supposed it was. The same reoccurring thoughts invaded your dreams. Images of you hanging helplessly off a cliff, tears staining your sand-covered cheeks, mingling with the blood that dripped from your hand above, desperately clinging on for survival. Each rumble of the wind outside was the river rapid roaring below you, threatening to lunge up and pull you off your perch. 

That was all that you could think about and all you remembered. Everything else was a haze, a misty fog that shrouded your vision. You knew that you had been saved, but by who you couldn't quite say. And each time the answer started to reveal itself, you would fall into another sleep again, and the cycle of nightmarish pain would repeat itself. 

When you would wake, you struggled to open your eyes. The terror of the nightmares had made you paranoid, and you had no idea what monsters lurked in front of you. Your senses told you that you were in some sort of shelter. It was protected from the wind at least, but that's about all you knew. You would have to open your eyes eventually, and that thought was terrifying.

It wasn't until you heard someone else in the room with you that the courage to wake yourself came. Although the hesitation was still there, the presence of this other person made you feel safe. You weren't entirely sure why.

As you opened your eyes, blinding light hit you almost immediately. The sun was beaming down, hot and strong. You winced slightly and shifted your weight to one arm trying to use your other to shield yourself. The movement was a struggle and pain shot through your body. Along with it came a gasp from within your chest, which came out as more of a whimper. You tried again, flicking your eyes open tentatively as you adjusted to the brightness. Once you could see, you immediately began to absorb information. 

You were in a small, pitched shelter inside of some larger cavern, with a window facing directly outwards, which you supposed was the cause of your blinding episode. It was wooden for the most part, but delicate fabrics and woven pieces decorated both the interior and exterior for what you could see, acting almost as reinforcement and insulation. It was surprisingly working and was extremely innovative. The inside of the shack was strangely large but had only two rooms divided by a wall down the center of the hut. You were in the one closest to the cavern entrance, which seemed to double as both a kitchen and a living area. Fur pelts, woven rugs, and various fabrics were perfectly placed within the space, with benches for preparing food, along with what appeared to be a fire pit in the center for both heating and food prep. The other room was hard to see from the angle you were on, but something told you there was somebody behind the wall. 

You rolled over to try and get a look, and only then noticed you weren't in a bed, nor on the ground at all. Your sleeping area was a hammock, made of strong yet comfortable fabric, similar to the ones decorating the living room. It appeared handmade and was perfectly your size. The folds wrapped around you like a big cocoon, and for a moment you sink into the comfort, wanting to lie in the warmth forever. But just as you closed your eyes, something moved in the other room.

A few moments after, someone stepped through the doorway separating the spaces and walked towards the entrance. The figure stopped before opening the rickety wooden door, latching it back as he stepped outside. Sunlight continued to flood the area, and now the blue sky was clear through the cave entrance. There was no sign that there had ever been any storm at all.

The figure turned his head to a side profile, and it was at that point you again recognized him. As always, he seemed as though he had attempted to preen himself, but had lost motivation halfway through. It showed signs of a once-proud man. A man who has fallen so far, and is struggling to crawl back up. The sentiment drew you back to your cliff peril, and how he had reached out to you and pulled you from danger. Perhaps Obiwan also needed someone to pull him from the cliff's edge.

Kenobi turned his head further so he was now looking at you, but his body still faced the exit. Fearful he didn't want to be watched, you quickly slammed your lids shut to make it seem as though you had never been watching him in the first place. In his direction, a huff of breath came, sounding almost like a laugh. Then there were footsteps echoing away from you. By the time you opened your eyes again, he was gone.

Now seemed the time to move, and so you did. It was an effort to get up from the hammock, to say the least. Your body ached with every effort, calling for you to remain in the warmth and safety of your resting place. Yet you persevered and managed to swing your legs over to touch the cool wood beneath your feet. Slowly yet surely you rose and walked towards the entrance. The light was bright but warm, filling you with strong energy even though your wounds were still raw. 

As you limped through the doorway, your eyes began to absorb the exterior of the build. It looked smaller on the outside than it was on the inside, and more primitive too. It looked rickety and worn like it would topple if a strong wind blew. You decided then that looks could be very deceiving. 

"What do you think?"

The voice came from behind you, startling you out of your skin. The jumping motion that came with the instinctive flinch sent pain jolting through your joints and you groaned, stumbling as you landed. 

He was immediately at your side, placing his arms on the curve of your shoulders to stabilize you. Obi-Wan looked at you cautiously, and you met his gaze. For the first time since your first meeting, you were seeing him. You were seeing him. His soft blue gaze bore into yours, and time seemed to stop. Your body slowly rested into his, letting him take your weight as you relaxed at his comforting hold. He reacted in turn, holding you tighter as to support you better. Neither of you dared break the gaze, for it seemed that you both needed the connection. You both knew how to talk, but perhaps it was time you learned how to listen.

After what seemed like eons, Obiwan cleared his throat and blinked, turning his gaze to the ground just beside your temples. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" He began, pulling you to stand on your feet once more. The movement threw you from his icy blue depths, and you let him guide you to a standing position.

"No no it's- it's fine" You replied, smiling slightly as a sign of reassurance. 

Yet again, neither of you spoke. What was there to say? How could you begin to explain the electricity that crackled with every breath spoken to the other? It was there. It was real.

Kenobi nodded, drawing breath in through his lips. He gently tugged at each sleeved before meeting your eyes again. "We should talk... inside?" He suggested, placing a hand on your shoulder while the other extended back towards the hut. Your reply was a simple nod, and so he began to walk with you back inside.

-

The soft furs on the ground were unsurprisingly, very comforting. The fibers were warm and plush, and while they were thin, you could feel yourself sinking into them. Kenobi was standing with his back turned to you at one of the benches. He was brewing some sort of tea which he had claimed was a relaxant, and he insisted you would have it.

"You've been through a lot. Please... just let me help" He had said, and although he had spoken with authority, there was an undertone of sadness. He had tried to help someone previously, and it seemed it didn't go too well.

After a few moments, he turned back around and walked over to you. Obi-Wan sat cross-legged a few feet from you, stretching out his arm to pass you a mug. Taking it in your good hand, you let the warmth from the metal exterior soak through your body. It smelt of honey and cinnamon, a comforting combo. 

Kenobi took a sip of his and flashed his gaze towards you before looking away a split second later. You followed suit, taking a polite sip. As the sweet flavors hit your tongue, your insides were immediately relaxed. The sensation was almost addictive, and you went back for another sip. The action amused Obiwan, and he let out a small chuckle before placing his mug on the wooden floor next to him and clasping his hands in his lap. 

"First of all I just want to say I didn't change you. It was Beru. I wouldn't... I didn't want to... you know... violate your privacy" He began, awkwardly clearing his throat. Your eyes widened at the sentence and for the first time since waking, you looked down at your attire. Instead of Kenobi's sturdy coat clothing you, you were now wearing a softer white night romper, with gentle off the shoulder sleeves and a lace cover front which trailed down to the hem at your thighs. The fabric wasn't silk, but it may as well have been, with a cool and smooth feel. 

As the shock of the fact that you had been changed while you were unconscious began to fade, questions began to flood your mind. You looked back up to Kenobi and opened your mouth to speak, but he cut you off. 

"You have questions I know. But so do I" 

The sternness of his tone surprised you, but you nodded anyways. 

"Back in the town you--" Obiwan paused, and you noticed his fingers curl into a gripping fist as he tugged at the pelt underneath him. His eyes screwed shut and he shook his head before looking up at you again. "How did you do it and-- and why?"

The question surprised you, and you sat up straighter in reaction. Kenobi wouldn't meet your eye line and instead watched the floor to the side of him. His golden locks tumbled down, cascading across his shoulders and face, shielding himself from your view. You couldn't quite figure out what he was thinking and it was frustrating. It seemed there was only one way to understand him.

Slowly you closed your eyes, reaching out to him with the force. The heat of strength that came with the power swarmed through your veins, racing like speeders through the sand. After a moment, you felt your mind begin to melt into his, and for a moment there was clarity. You could see it clearly, but it was through his eyes. He was standing on the plains of Tatooine, watching the suns set on the horizon. His mind was flashing by, so many things clashing at one point, right there at that moment. Obi-Wan opened his mouth to speak. "Anakin... can you hear me--"

A wall slammed into you, sending your upper body flying backward into the ground. Your head crashed onto the wooden ground behind you as a familiar high pitched squeal returned. It splintered the nerves within your skin, sending goosebumps along the length of your body. Your eyes screwed shut as it continued, and you opened your mouth to scream in pain. It was vicious, unbearable, and unrelenting. The screeching rung out loud and clear, and nothing seemed to be audible above the sound. And yet suddenly, you heard Kenobi's voice. He was screaming, a loud and broken sound. "Please! Stop! I can't-" he cut off and threw his hands out either side of him, and a popping sound rang through the air, cutting off the powerful wails with a juddering end. 

The silence following the incident was perhaps even more deafening than the squeals themselves. You were lying on the hard floor in a fetal position, hands clutching your head and ears what had been a feeble attempt to block out the sound. As your eyes opened and your gaze cleared, you saw the Kenobi was bent over, still cross-legged. His hair was now even more tangled, a web of blonde woven fibers. His own hands were clasping his scalp, and he was visibly shaking. After a moment, he looked up and stared at you, bewilderment striking his gaze. 

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" His voice was hoarse and pained, like the chords of a broken piano. He slowly pulled his hands from his head and placed them flat against the ground, possibly to have some sense of stability.

The accusation not only shocked you but offended you also. You tried propping yourself upright again but struggled for a few moments due to the injury on your hand. Your jaw opened to defend yourself, but he was standing up and staggering away. He reached the doorway into the other room that you hadn't seen, before turning back to face you. His eyes were wet, with tears drawing lines across his cheeks. "Who are you? Why are you doing this to me? Did I do something wrong? I didn't mean to, I just wanted to help!" He said. There was something wrong with Obi-Wan. He was frantic, traumatized. You didn't know what had broken this man so harshly, and yet he stood in front of you, silent and still, and you couldn't form the words to ask.

The stare between you lasted for a few moments before he looked back into the room in front of him. "I know I shouldn't, but I can't help but feel you're supposed to be here. The Force it... you're meant to be here. So even though you keep doing these things, you keep... bringing it all back... please-- stay for a little while" Kenobi said quietly, not daring to face you.

His request caught you off guard. It was so sudden, so strange, so unrealistic, and yet you knew you had to stay also. There was something that had pulled you here, something that had guided him to you, be it the Force or something else. It was clear to see there was something larger going on here, and you both wanted to find it. You needed to find it. 

Obi-Wan had turned back to watch you, and you looked back up at him tentatively. 

"Okay. I'll stay".


	5. The Night

It was dark when you awoke. The soft cradling fabric of the hammock was wrapped around you, rocking gently as a breeze entered the cabin. You shuddered and rolled over, but thoughts from your days prior prevented sleep from sweeping you away.

The rest of your day after you and Obiwan had your 'incident' was spent outside mostly. Wrapped in a blanket with a warm drink, Obiwan had guided you out of the cave and shown you where you were. He didn't say why, but somehow you both knew. He was letting you know how to escape if you ever felt you needed to.

But why would I do that? The thought fluttered through your brain like a persistent fly. It wouldn't go away. Is he afraid of something? Anticipating something? I told him I would stay but he seems to think I shouldn't. 

You shook your head and sighed, rolling back over in your hammock and again feeling the gentle rocking motion as it moved. It felt strange, however. The swaying felt... unnatural almost. It was as if no matter which way you moved, it continuously moved in the same direction. 

It would pull towards the wall on your right, where the interior of the cabin lay, before dropping and swaying back towards the exterior wall and then repeat the cycle. It was always the same swing. Never longer or shorter on each swing as it should normally be. 

Your gaze drifted towards the door on the other side of the room. It wasn't open. There was no draft, no breeze to move the hammock in such away. Uncertainty pricked at your stomach. Something really weird was happening.

You felt fear creep across your spine, tickling at the back of your neck like a spider. The thoughts in your mind started to flare up again, as you pictured Obiwan somewhere within the cabin. 

Was he okay? Was he in trouble? You had no idea. But something was pulling you to at least check. Shifting your body as best you could with the swaying, you settled your feet on the ground and stood up from your resting place. 

Immediately after, the hammock flung towards the interior wall and stayed there, completely fixed in position. The movement shocked you, and you stumbled backwards slightly before regaining your balance. The hammock didn't move again. It was held in position, planted into the wall. Even the loose fraying ends on the edges of the fabric were completely still. It was unnerving, to say the least as if your weight had been the only thing keeping it from pulling towards the wall. 

You hadn't even noticed your breathing had quickened until you heard yourself again after waking from the shock. It was heavy and raspy, a true sign of fear. Relaxing, you turned your head to the unexplored area of the cabin. 

It was the doorway to which Obiwan would disappear and reappear throughout the day. You surmised it was his bedroom. Not knowing what else to do, you took a step towards the dark doorway and tried to adjust your eyes to the black that lay beyond. It was so unbelievably dark in there. So cold. So lonely. Just standing in the entrance made you feel like breaking down.

The energy coming from the room was gut-wrenching. A feeling of sorrow and pain was emanating from it, like none you had never felt before. Something was seriously wrong. Obi-Wan was in danger, and you needed to help. After a few moments regaining your emotions, you stepped into the room. 

Your eyes immediately adjusted to the light strangely. It was as if there was a bubble which stopped at the door, preventing any outsiders from seeing what lay within the confines of the room. 

It was fairly large, but taken over by cluttered and collected objects strewn across the floor and shelves. It was otherwise quaint, with gentle fabrics hung throughout the area to give it a more homely feel, and oaky woods used for furniture and storage compartments. Even in the dark, you could see that there was an effort to this room. There was an attempt for some normality, but it seemed to be lost in translation.

The painful emotions swelled inside you once again, you felt tears begin to well up at your eyes. Your thoughts were racing as if some unknown force was pulling every painful aspect of your life to the surface. Every trauma, every embarrassment, every single piece of pain you had ever felt, was brought forwards at this very moment. 

You saw yourself, dangling helplessly from the cliff face, and felt every painful emotion you had at that time, only tenfold. You saw your father, glaring you down at breakfast a few days ago, after daring to ask about the Jedi. The embarrassment was flaring hot through you, as you couldn't help but wonder if your father was ashamed of you, for having any sort of connection to the force and therefore the Jedi. Finally, you saw your mother. Beautiful she was. A vision of hope and prosperity, but the sickness that rose through you came with the continuation of the memory. A man, standing in front of her with his weapon raised. A lightsaber. He struck, and a scream tore through your throat. It blistered your vocal cords, tearing through you like a blade.

Slamming your palms to your temples, you silently begged for it to stop. Tears streamed down your cheeks suddenly and uncontrollably. In a matter of moments, you had been torn apart and crumpled to the ground, helpless at the mercy of whatever force had taken a hold of you.

The pain was unrelenting, but bearable in a terrible way. The strength of the force was held just under the veil of torturous, enough where you were conscious enough to distinguish the feelings, but still able to feel everything. It was like being trapped in your own mind, completely aware but powerless to stop anything.

Low groans came from your mouth as you struggled against the tide. Your hands lowered from your head, scrambling on the ground to pull yourself away from the area. But something inside was telling you to go the other way. To find the source and stop it once and for all.

Raising your gaze, your eyes landed on the bed in the centre of the room. Settled under the soft fabrics, was a clear and visible mound. It thrashed and fought against the confines of the sheets, snatching at the air as it moaned with frustration. It was the only thing moving within the room, a thunder of emotion in the midst of a hurricane. 

It became clear to you after a moment, that it was in fact, Obi-Wan. His cries were haunting, gutwrenching, heartbreaking. Amidst the unintelligible whines lay some sense, however.

"Siri" He half wailed, half breathed. A moment passed and then he spoke again, a series of names one after the other, each more pained than the last. 

"Qui Gon, Cody, Satine, Maul, Padme" Kenobi choked, before sitting bolt upright in bed. His eyes were open, but they were not Obi-Wan's. The deep blue gaze was now a darkened, painful red, filled with pain and suffering. From this angle, you couldn't tell if they were simply red because of the lighting, if he had just been crying them raw, or if it was something far more sinister.

Another moment passed and Kenobi cried out one final time.

"Anakin!" 

Obi-Wan seemed to fly back with the force of his own cry, smacking into the pillows beneath him with a soft thud. With the move, a staggering wave of power smacked you in the face, and your own haunting memories flooded back through to you. 

The pain was immense. An amalgamation of fear, anger, and pure sadness, all of your own accord. Your palms flew to your ears, pressing hard to relieve your mind of some of the pressure. It didn't help, and you continued to squirm. You could feel the tears dripping off your chin, the water droplets having drawn lines across your reddened cheeks. 

As it had done before, the pressure began to subside, and you knew this was your moment. Staggering to your feet, you stumbled your way through the darkness, clutching desperately at the fabrics that hung from the ceiling to keep your balance. The soft feeling of the sheets on your hands gave you reassurance. This was real, you weren't in a nightmare, which meant you could stop this. 

After what felt like millennia, you stumbled into Kenobi's beside. You watched as he helplessly thrashed back and forth, his own hands pressed to his temple. His face was twisted in pain, and you noticed that his face was also wet with tears.

What now?

You hadn't thought of what you might do when you reached him. But now you were there, by his side, only watching as he suffered. Not knowing what else to do, you reached out to him. As your fingers touched his shoulder, you were shocked by the cold that met you. He was like ice, frozen and isolated. From his demeanour, you had assumed that he would be running a fever, but he had no ounce of warmth left in him.

He stilled as you gently ran your fingers up his shoulder to his collarbone and upwards to his chin. Kenobi offered only a shudder and a sigh as you knelt beside the bedside and continued to trace your hand up to his forehead. Strangely, you felt a gentle warmth as you lay your hand across his forehead. His mind was frustrated but still clear, you could tell that much, and you didn't even have to use the force.

You sat next to him for a while, gently caressing his forehead and brushing the stray blonde strands that would fall from now and again. The room was still now, and all pressure had vanished from within your ears. The storm had passed.

His skin was soft and forgiving, with the odd bump or scar the only evidence that this man had once been a warrior. The outside edge of your fingers traced his jawline, and you couldn't bear to take your eyes off him. 

So there you sat. You couldn't say how long for, but until the morning sun began to peek its way through the curtains, you sat by Kenobi's side, gently patting his face to ease his tormented mind. He was breathing calmly now. The rhythm was reassuring, and although you had spent most of your night listening to it over and over, you still were afraid it would turn shallow as it had been earlier, and another fit would erupt. 

Finally, you lifted your gaze to reach the window, your eyes squinting as they met sunlight. It was dawn.

All at once, your energy seemed to drain, and a yawn shuddered your body. You wanted to stay by Obi-Wan's side, but you needed rest, and you couldn't find it here. 

Quietly, you stood keeping your gaze on the gentle rise and fall of Kenobi's chest. Casting one final glance at his now peaceful face, you removed your hand from his cheek and turned back towards the doorway.

You had only taken a single step when you felt him grab your wrist. His grip was firm, but there was no hint of demand within his digits. You turned back to face Kenobi, who didn't meet your gaze. His tousled blonde hair fell in a middle part across his eyes as he gazed a the floor. His morning voice came as a surprise. It was deep, and yet so comforting all at once.

"Please" He whispered, still not looking at you. Was it a shame that he needed you, or guilt that he kept you, forcing him to look away?

"Stay" Kenobi finished, only now choosing to look your way. His stormy blue eyes met yours, and the sigh of relief that left your chest as you stared back at him was undeniable. 

Without another word, you nodded and walked back over to the bed. He guided your hand to his bare chest, and you swept yourself under the covers next to him. In an almost natural, protective move, Kenobi pulled you in so his chin rested on the crest of your head, and his arms wrapped around you like the blanket. You had never felt so secure.

Together you lay as the sun continued to rise into the sky, and the gentle up and down motion betrayed the fact that he had slipped into slumber once more. You didn't mind, you knew he needed it. Besides, you were next to him and he was okay. What more could you ask for?


	6. The Conversation

By the time you woke, the sun was already setting. Your eyes fluttered open with surprise, as you gazed out the window at the gentle purple sheen hovering over the edge of the sunset. How had you slept through the day? Your teeth grazed the edge of your lower lip as you turned the idea over in your head.

After the previous night's escapade, it really was no wonder that you had lain in this long. You and Kenobi had only gotten rest as the sun was rising. Your sleep schedule was sure to be ruined by this night alone. 

You huffed, mildly annoyed at yourself for your well-needed rest. It was difficult to stay in bed when you were so used to things needing to be done. But you supposed it was for the best that you and Kenobi had found comfort in each other for at least one night. 

Remembering his presence, you shifted your body to face his direction, only to find the bed empty next to you. It shocked you, not only that he was gone, but also that you had never noticed him leave

'Was I really that out?' The thought of being useless pricked at your brain. 'He might need help with something' 

Your worker's instinct kept you from resting, even though whatever needed to be done would've had to have been done before sunset if there was anything at all. Nevertheless, you weren't to be called lazy. 

Finding your bearings, you rose from the bed, pulling one of the soft fur blankets with you. You let the gentle fabric lay across your shoulders in a cape-like fashion as you exited the room, searching for clothes to put on. It wasn't that you weren't already in your nightwear, but you would rather be caught dead than wandering about in sleep gear. 

Strangely, the fading light of the distant sunset seemed to be illuminating the small shack even more, revealing hidden secrets you hadn't noticed previously. One such thing was a little chest resting below your hammock. It was reasonably large, reaching up to your knees and almost the length of your arm span. The chest was authentic, made with strong oak wood with brass fittings along the sides. The chest was delicately etched with swirls of gold, like little wisps of wind captured in the fibres of sunlight, and lain to rest on the top of a seemingly uninspired box. You wondered how you had never noticed it before.

Curiosity getting the better of you, you placed your hands on the lip and lifted the lid. It swung open with a soft and swift motion, with a small creak announcing its opening. Your breath hitched in your throat as you stared down at the swath of delicate fabrics before you.

Separated into different piles, was an assortment of finely stitched formal, and casual wear. From thick coats to fluttering robes, to mystical dresses, it was all the clothing you could ever dream of and more, all in this small chest. The colour palette you noticed, was highly in sync with Kenobi's. Where his clothing was soft beiges and whites, yours were gentle blues, striking silvers and powerful pastels. Wool vs silk, fur vs lace, it had it all, and you couldn't be more astounded.

Where had Kenobi gotten all these? What, did he just go shopping for women's clothes now and again? You hoped not, for your sake and his. The plush fabrics seemed otherworldly almost. There was no way such tailoring would ever be done to this extent on Tatooine.

Your hand reached out to graze a silk slip-on sitting on the top of one of the folded piles. It was a deep blue, like the one you could catch as the stars glistened in the sky. The fabric was cool to touch, yet held an inviting appeal within the woven spools. 

Gently grabbing it by the shoulders, you lifted the gown out of the chest, and it fell into formation in your hands. It was long, very long. It swept the floor around your feet as well as managed to drape itself across the chest behind it. The navy folds shimmered in the fading evening light as they came to rest in their sewn patterns. It was only then that you noticed, that it wasn't really a robe at all. In fact, it was a gown of such splendour that it took your breath away. It was all silk fabric, but with layers upon layers across a soft, form-fitting bodice, gliding down to the floor below. Perched across the shoulders was another cut of the same material, draping down the back and forming a sweeping trail in the behind. It was sleeveless, with the only protection for your arms being the cape that swung from the shoulders. It was magnificent.

You just had to wear it. Something this beautiful had to be seen, by everyone and anyone around. It deserved to be viewed by even the smallest creature or the brightest star. And while you weren't sure if it would fit, you knew it had to be worn. 

A thought of doubt crossed your mind, 'what if these belong to someone'.

Your lips pursed in thought as the idea turned itself over in your mind. It would be rude to take something that Kenobi had intended for someone else. 

'I shouldn't'

But you did.

You slowly took off the nightgown you already had on and let the slip fall to the ground, leaving you bare-skinned in the now growing moonlight. As the cool air touched your skin, you felt a chill rise up your spine, and you shuddered to try and warm yourself. 

"Kenobi better not return now" You mumbled to yourself as you walked to place the gown on one of the benches on the outwards wall. Turning the dress over in your hands, you ran your fingers along the seams, marvelling at the craftsmanship and detail gone into the sewing. It was truly a work of wearable art. Your hands found the back of the dress, the deep blue catching the light of the incoming moon through the window in front of you. Moving the cape from out of the way, you found that the back was not zip or button, but instead a delicately designed corset, with matching blue ribbon weaving through the stitching to pull the dress closed. For now, it was already tied in a dainty bow, so you loosened it enough for you to step inside. 

Immediately you felt the cool of the silk seep into your skin and through your bones. It kissed the goosebumps already raised on your skin while providing a refreshing feeling of comfort. As you slipped your shoulders through the wide straps at the top, you also found that the cape clasped at the front, with a little silver broach in the shape of a lightsaber hilt. It seemed to hold a sense of power as you carefully clasped it shut. Your hands then reached round to your lower back, finding the ribbon and pulling it tight so the dress felt form-fitting around your waist.

Grunting and groaning, you finally managed to tie the ribbon into a bow, which was not easy considering how you couldn't see it at all. It was nowhere near as pretty as the one that had been previously tied, but at least the cape draping over your back covered it. 

Finding your reflection in the nearby mirror across to the right of the room, you staggered slightly as you saw the beauty staring back at you. The deep blue navy complimented your complexion perfectly, and the cape sat draped in a symmetrical wave across your shoulders and arms. You found yourself standing taller, chin raised and a smile on your face as you marvelled at how the dress had transformed you into something so magical. 

Drawing your attention away from the mirror, you gazed out of the den through the window, and noticed Kenobi, standing just on the edge of the cave, facing towards the horizon. His head was bowed and his hands were clasped in front of him. He seemed to radiate an aura of sadness. The feeling broke your heart. The man seemed to have suffered so much, but how could a traitor of the empire have any sort of empathy?

You frowned and, without thinking, exited the shack swiftly, the cape across your shoulders billowing around you as you walked.

With no shoes on, your toes sunk into the soft sand layering the cave floor. The dress danced lightly across the ground, the smooth silk preventing it from snagging on any harsh rocks littering the floor. You moved quietly, yet somehow you still managed to alert Kenobi with your presence. He turned to face you with a gentle smile, which soon turned into a shocked look, a mixture of both fear and longing.

"Padme?" He whispered, staring at you with such wonder and enchantment. His jaws agape, his eyes wide like saucers. He gazed at you in a way that you had never been before. Kenobi looked at you as if you were the only thing in the universe.

"No, it's me," You said, taking a few more steps forwards, out of the dark of the cave. The moonlight hit you with a glow, making the blue of your gown look almost silver in the light. It was like a powerful, ever-changing aura that terminated confidence and caring had swept over you. 

Kenobi never took his eyes off you, and while it seemed that you weren't who he had thought you were, there was no trace of disappointment in his gaze, only understanding. He nodded after a moment, and he gestured to space at the cave entrance beside him. 

Taking his invitation, you slowly walked to his side, following him in staring out across the desert plains of the sandy planet. The sun had set now, and three magnificent moons were gliding into the sky, so small and yet casting such light across the ground. The cool wind fluttered both in and around your robe, but the cape allowed at least some protection, if not a little ambience as well. 

"You're wearing her clothes" Kenobi finally said, still staring at the distance. The statement took you by surprise. So he had bought them for someone else. Disappointment flooded your stomach, but you weren't entirely sure why. It's not as if you were anything to him, and yet you still would have liked to hope that he cared. 

"That's why I thought you were her" He continued. 

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"No". Kenobi's interruption was firm, and you were afraid he was mad. His tone was always the same, seemingly indifferent with a hint of humour, but this seemed personal to him. "No, you should keep it on, I mean".

His answer startled you, and you found yourself lost for words. Whoever this person he was referring to was, she obviously meant a lot to him, and yet he wasn't offended that you had taken her clothes? It was unusual to say the least, not that you were complaining.

"It suits you" Obi-Wan finished, finally turning to face you. His soft blue eyes met yours, and you found no harshness or insults in their depths. Only warmth and good-hearted love lay wrapped in the embrace of his eyes, something of which you hadn't seen in a long time. 

"That's very kind of you," You say, staring back with the same affection. Kenobi's only response was a gentle smile, as he took your hand in his. His palms were soft and inviting, causing you to only naturally slide your hand into his. He gave it a gentle squeeze as his lips curved into an even wider grin before he raised your hand to his lips and kissed it gently. Butterflies fluttered in your belly, and you felt a heat rise into not only your cheeks but also between your thighs. You straightened yourself and smiled, closing your eyes and nodding in appreciation to the gesture as he dropped your hand back down to your side.

Kenobi then turned back towards the horizon and continued to watch like some sort of guardian. Everything about his presence felt protective, and you knew that as long as he was around you would be safe. Even though you shared a painful connection, you somehow sensed that it was okay. He would be by your side in an instant if anything happened, which is more than you can say for others you had known for years. 

He once again broke the silence, continuing to not look in your direction. "I'm Obi-Wan," He said, which surprised you once again.

'Is there anything this man can't surprise me with? Doesn't he know I know?' You thought to yourself quietly as you turned to watch the side of his face.

"I only just remembered I never introduced myself," He said, and you saw the smile creep across his face as if being informal was unusual to him. 

"Obi-Wan Kenobi" You said. 

Now that got his attention.

Kenobi turned to face you, his face creasing in surprise. He only looked at you for a moment, his eyes grazing your form up and down, lips pursed in thought. Time seemed to stretch as he stood there, watching you, analysing you, and again you felt heat rush through your body. You squeezed your legs together and gulped.

Obi-Wan noticed your uncomfortable stance and looked away, clearing his throat. Were you seeing things? Or was that a tint of red on his face?

You smiled, and he caught it, smiling to himself. Kenobi chuckled and the infection spread to you as you let a soft laugh escape your lips, easing the tension in a matter of moments. 

"Guess I wasn't as secretive as I had hoped" Kenobi shrugged, folding his arms around his chest in a relaxed fashion. As the wind swept around you, you realised that this was the first time you had seen him so relaxed. He was at ease. Obi-Wan's feet were ever so slightly turned in your direction, and he was leaning back slightly, letting his head tilt to the sky to feel the rushing air run its snaking fingers through his hair. It too whipped around you, allowing your cape to billow at behind you, like a magical display of a young birds wings. You were both learning to fly for the first time.

"Thank you," You said, stepping towards him slightly, finding comfort and shelter in his presence.

"For what?" 

"Well... I just remembered I never thanked you for saving my life"'

Kenobi laughed, and it warmed your heart like a blanket. Pure joy emanated from him, and you couldn't help but wonder what it was like to see this Jedi in his prime, free from burdens, just a simple man making his way through the galaxy.

"No need to thank me. How could I let such beauty be lost?" He said, meeting your eyes with such startling confidence. A playful smirk was sketching itself onto his face, and you couldn't help but feel the butterflies again. His soft complexion made him easy to look at, and his strong, sturdy form made it easy to feel protected. And of course, he was very attractive.

"Shut up," You said, smacking his chest lightly and turning away while grinning.

This only made Kenobi laugh harder, and he stepped closer. He was now directly behind you, the back of your neck pressing into his collarbone. You could feel his breath hot on your neck as he leaned down to speak into your ear. 

"Naughty"

It was only one word, but it was enough to make you completely melt. You felt your legs turn to jelly and your body start to heat. You leaned back into him, and he responded by wrapping his arms around you, clasping his hands at your lower waist. Stars, you needed to be near him, but how could you be certain he wanted the same thing? It had only been a few days after all, but in that time you had had so many encounters that just brought you closer and closer together. Perhaps moving fast wasn't so wrong.

"You're such a... tease" You managed to say, causing a rumbling chuckle to rise from Kenobi's chest. You felt the vibration through your spine, only serving to make you weaker at his touch. 

"At least one of us is, but I'm not sure it's me darling" Obi-Wan said, gently leaning down and nipping the tip of your ear in a small quick motion. You squeaked, and you felt his arms flex to hold you tight, but after a moment, he let you got, hands sliding back across your sides. As you turned to face him, you noticed he was already walking away.

"Come, you haven't eaten all day" He called over his shoulder as he strode back towards the cave interior. You could hear the smirk in his tone and you couldn't help but smile. 

"Tease" you murmured again, before taking off after him, back into what seemed to now be home.


	7. The Moment

TW//Sexual content

All was quiet in the shack, aside from the heartbeat pounding in your ears. You couldn't stop thinking about what had happened only minutes before, even as Obi-Wan stood in front of you preparing dinner. 

You were sat on the ground as usual, and you began to wonder if there was any other furniture in here other than bedding, and you didn't even have a bed, you had a freaking hammock. Not that you could really complain though, the situation here was far comfier than back home. 

Home. You hadn't thought about home in a while. You supposed your father barely noticed your absence, surely he would've come looking and then found you by now if he was really that worried. You weren't too concerned with the idea of having to go home, for it seemed that this was where you were safest, at least for now. 

Kenobi stood with his back turned to you, hovering over a small flame controlled within a metal plate. It flickered and spat with fury, but anytime it seemed to get too feisty, Obi-Wan would just wave a hand and it would fall within the confines of the plate once more. On a matching metal frame above the plate sat a large bowl with something inside. You couldn't tell what it was but it smelled delicious. The aroma had your mother watering, and you hadn't even seen the dish yet.

Obi-Wan continued to stir and poke and prod at the mixture, but occasionally he would cast a glance your way and he would smile that warm smile. It was so comforting, so refreshing, and so small yet so big. The little gestures he made and the tiniest offerings made the biggest difference. At home, you would be lucky to have breakfast some days, but here, even in the small timeframe, you were treated like royalty. You felt special, honoured, appreciated.

However, there was a twinge of awkwardness that hung in the air, that neither of you dared to address. You hadn't spoken since your moment out on the ridge, and Kenobi hadn't either. It was the way that your heart had thrummed, how you could feel your pulse through every inch of your skin, and how it felt so wrong but so right to be pressing into his chest in the light of the moon. He was basically a stranger, so why did you want him so bad? 

The thoughts tugged at your mind and heart like little ropes of confusion. You could only imagine how he would be in bed, so careful and would definitely tend to your needs. But strangely, you sensed something almost animalistic, something powerful and dominant hiding beneath the surface. 

'Stop it' You grumbled to yourself, shaking your head free of the thoughts. As you did so, you almost thought you heard Kenobi chuckle to himself lightly, but when you looked up to him again, he was still staring at whatever was boiling in front of him. 

Clearing your throat, you crossed your legs and clasped your hands in front of yourself, allowing yourself to take in the full environment. Now illuminated with small lights and candles, you could see the smallest and finest details in the rooms. The shadows flickering across the walls and benchtops only caught your gaze, drawing your attention to the most minute seemingly unimportant details. Kenobi's place was so humble despite what you knew he not only deserved but also what he could take. As a powerful Jedi, Kenobi could choose riches at any point, and yet he never seemed to. From what you knew, he was commended as one of the most exemplary Jedi in the galaxy, but some might say being a standout Jedi wasn't the best at the moment. 

Watching his movements, you noted the graceful precision he always seemed to have. There was never something he couldn't contain, and never a hair out of place. If something unexpected were to happen, Kenobi could and would easily take in his stride. His power was never self-absorbed. It was always about setting things straight both on a large and small scale. He liked things to be safe. Its probably why you always felt so protected in his presence, because you knew he could handle anything. 

"It's ready" Kenobi called, looking over his shoulder slightly to meet your rising eyes. 

'Right on cue' You thought, feeling your stomach begin to beg from being kept from food all day. 

Kenobi walked over with two, small wooden bowls in either hand. He stopped just in front of you on the fur rug and crossed on leg over the other. He then swiftly lowered himself into a crossed legged position without spilling a single drop of whatever liquid was tickling your tastebuds from within the bowls. 

Seeing your eagerness, Kenobi smiled and reached out to hand you the bowl, which you gladly took with much less grace than he had just performed.

The meal in your hands was a soft golden orange colour, thicker than you expected it to be. It wasn't quite a soup, but definitely not a solid food you could sink your teeth into. Within the paste were small squares perfectly sliced, made of meat you couldn't quite identify. The thick substance swarmed the chunks, giving it a healthy glow. Herbs sat sprinkled upon the top, a small little act to try and make the dish seem fancier. The gesture warmed your heart. It was no 5-star restaurant meal, but it was homily, and you couldn't wait to begin.

Lifting your gaze from the bowl, you watched as Kenobi gently placed a plate of flatbread in between you two on the ground. The bread had been charred and had flakes waiting to crack at a single bite. Compared to the meals at home, this was a luxury. 

You licked your lips and Kenobi laughed.

"Shall we begin?" He said leaning over to hand you a piece of flatbread. You nodded eagerly, taking the bread from him and immediately dipping it in the paste. This earned another soft laugh from Obi-Wan, as he also picked up a piece of bread and dipped it into the paste.

With the grace and precision of a stormtrooper, you attempted to use the bread as a sort of spoon, curving it to catch both some pieces of meat as well as the creamy soup. Shakily, you brought the meal to your mouth and took a bite, sucking in all that was on the bread to get every ounce of flavour that had been lovingly prepared. Immediately, your mouth exploded with new tastes as you had never experienced before. Sweet and savoury collided with each mouthful you took, creating an event that you could hardly describe. You felt the warmth of the meal trickle down your throat and into your belly, and desperately went for a bite after bite, spoon after spoon, absolutely infatuated with the flavour.

Kenobi smiled and watched you as you ate. He was far more precise, gently using the bread as a utensil rather than your desperate attempt at a spoon. His gentle blue eyes travelled your figure, taking in every detail, every freckle, every beauty mark, admiring your outset as much as your inside. Not that you noticed, as you continued to hoover down the delicious meal, each taste sending energy shooting through your body like lightning. 

As you finished, you didn't think you had ever felt so refreshed and so fulfilled in your life. You almost went to lick the plate clean but thought against it when you noticed Kenobi watching you. 

His gaze was polite, so there was no feeling of uncomfort rising from within you to replace the warmth. He was gentle and seemed to look straight into your heart, analysing every want and every need that echoed through you. 

You cleared your throat and placed the empty bowl in front of you on the ground. 

"That was delicious, where did you learn to cook like that?" You asked leaning forwards ever so slightly out of pure interest.

Obi-Wan put down his on bowl next to yours. You noticed he hadn't finished.

"My master, he was a very... homely man" Kenobi began, leaning back and placing his palms on the floor behind him. His shoulders seemed to broaden with this new stance, and his long hair fell backwards, revealing every inch of his rugged face. 

"He knew the importance of sustenance, but also how a meal can be the best way to the heart and mind. A well-fed guest is a happy guest, and a happy guest is more likely to talk"

"I imagine you're not talking about actual guests" You mused, moving to reflect his stance.

He laughed, "No, but I thought saying 'interrogation' might be a bit too rough for a dinnertime talk". 

Kenobi seemed so relaxed since the first time you had met. Back then, he had been dishevelled, lost, and afraid, but now he seemed to have an aura of confidence and a bit of sass and snark to his voice. You again found yourself wondering what he would've been like in his prime. 

"So," He continued, "You know all about me and my... experiences, but I know next to nothing about you. So, who are you, and how have you found yourself as my acquaintance?" 

It was strange, the way he asked you about your life. He seemed to speak so respectfully, not trying to pry but still wanting to get to know you and to see who you really were. You wondered if there was anything this man wasn't gentle about. Well, you could imagine one thing, but you didn't think you would ever get to see him like that. 

First, you told him your name, which you hadn't realised you hadn't told him. Guess you and him have some things in common after all. "I was born here, on Tatooine" You continued, trying to find some sort of interesting details about your mundane life. What could you say, Tatooine wasn't exactly exciting. The best thing that came to Tatooine was pod racing, and you were useless at that. "I grew up here, obviously, with my father and my siblings. I'm the oldest, so I tend to run the shop, do the chores, cook the meals, that sort of thing". 

Kenobi looked at you, his face unreadable. He was staring straight into your eyes, and you noticed him tilt his head and raise a single finger, an invitation to continue with your story.

You really didn't have much more to say, but you didn't want to make it awkward, so you rambled. "My father taught me everything I know, and he expects a lot but it's been good preparation for when I get to leave".

"Get to leave?" Kenobi repeated, emphasising the phrase. You suddenly couldn't meet his eyes, and you knew you'd overstepped. Your gaze drifted to your crossed feet, studying the fur beneath them. Noticing your change of demeanour, Kenobi spoke, "Your dad sounds wise."

Thankful for the change of topic, you looked back up at him. His face was full of shrouded concern. You could tell that he wanted to ask you more about what you had said, but kept his curiosity to himself for the sake of your emotions.

"He is. He's a good man. I just want freedom, you know? I suppose everyone does"

Obi-Wan nodded, placing his hand underneath his chin and resting his head on it. "Most people want freedom, but some want order. Some prefer to both be bossed around and to boss others. There will always be a hierarchy somewhere" He said, gaze flitting off to the side as he fell deep into thought. The corner of his lip quirked upwards as he stared off into the distance, and you wondered if he was thinking of a specific event.

"And you? What do you want?" You pressed, probably more forcefully than you should've. Kenobi turned back to you and smiled, shrugging slightly as he returned to a casual sitting position. 

"I just want peace, and I want for people to go where they please without fear of being perpetrated. Order isn't always a bad thing, but when people abuse their power, that's when it goes too far"

You found yourself agreeing with him. Sometimes it was nice to have some boundaries, as long as they didn't restrict your daily life. You knew Kenobi was wise, but to hear him speak felt like a little shot of motivation was injected into your body with every word.

"Let's not speak of politics" He finished, waving his hands and pulling his legs up so his knees were pressed into his chest. He clasped his hands around his shins and tilted his head slightly to look at you, his hair gentle falling across his face as he did. "Let's address the elephant in the room"

You gulped. The elephant in the room? You had no idea what he was referring to. Could it be the moment on the ridge? Could it be that you were wearing someone else's clothes, who also happened to be someone very dear to him? Every option flew through you like a bullet, while his face remained calm with that classic Kenobi smile.

"The elephant in the room?" You repeated, trying to look as calm as possible. With your face flushing and your body rigged, you didn't think it had worked. 

Kenobi nodded and sat up straight look at you intensely. "You and I have a connection, and it has something to do with the force. You're force-sensitive, right?"

A cool rush of relief flooded you, and you found yourself relaxing into your skin again. This was about the force, not about anything you had done in particular. Still, you wondered why you had been so nervous about the idea of displeasing him? You didn't think you liked him that much, but maybe you were more infatuated with this man than you realised.

"Yes," You finally said, "But not a lot. I can just reach out and see things. Nothing crazy like what the Jedi can do."

Kenobi's only response was a few nods, and he looked down at his knees. You watched as his fingers gently drummed against his shins, indicating he was deep in thought. After a moment, he looked up at you again, and you felt frozen at his stare. The way his blue eyes pierced your soul made your heart thrum every time. You wanted him to look at you like that forever. 

"You keep trying to read my mind, that's why there's that recoil, is that correct?" He said, narrowing his eyes slightly. How he had found you out, you didn't quite know, but you didn't care much to ask. You imagined the recoil he was referring to was the pain you and him both seemed to feel after each time you had tried to read him, and you found that his conclusion made sense.

"Yes. But I didn't mean to pry, I just... I wanted to see if I could figure out what was happening, what you were thinking" You said, clasping your hands together. You twiddled your thumbs together and bit your lip, not daring to meet his gaze for fear that he might be angry for invading his privacy. 

It took a moment before Kenobi spoke again, but his tone was as soft as it had always been.

"Smart girl," He said. You looked back up at him and saw him smiling, which made you relax into the warmth of his presence once more. "I tried to read you too, but I didn't get much information, which is why I was confused. I thought for sure you were doing it on purpose". 

"You read my thoughts?" You weren't exactly sure how you felt. You didn't feel too offended, because you had done the same thing to him, but it made you feel a little nervous. Just how much had he heard?

"Sometimes I don't have to," Kenobi said, laughing a little as he spoke. You looked at him puzzled before he continued. "You're very loud"

You felt like you'd been punched in the stomach. Your thoughts had reached him even when he wasn't trying to read them. You could only imagine the kind of stuff that he had heard, how much you thought about him, and about wanting him. Then it hit you. The moment while he was cooking. He had laughed, but you hadn't said anything. And you had been thinking about...

"Oh stars" You groaned, placing your head into your hands with a thud. The feeling made you sick to your stomach. He had heard pretty much everything. "I'm so so so so sorry"

Obi-Wan snorted, his laugh bouncing around the room. But it wasn't condescending in any way, he was laughing with you rather than at you. "It's quite alright, I have no complaints of being thought of that way by someone such as yourself" He smirked.

Stars, that annoying smirk. He was playing with you, you knew that, and as you met his gaze you felt the heat rising to your cheeks and pooling between your thighs. You went to speak but found your voice stuck in your throat. As you choked on your words even more, Kenobi smiled and narrowed his eyes, dragging his gaze up and down your figure. 

You squeezed your legs together in a desperate attempt to try and keep your sanity, but it was no good. You could feel yourself getting wetter by the moment, and every time you made eye contact it just made it worse. 

"I shouldn't feel like this... it's only been a few days" You said, covering your eyes with your hands out of embarrassment, but it wasn't enough to hide the lust that was building inside of you, and you could tell he was feeling it too. 

"I have that effect," Kenobi said, his voice dripping with need. You opened your eyes to see him, and he stared back with such ferocity it made your heart want to burst. Your heartbeat pulsed through your legs and down to your aching need. 

"Shhh," He said, pressing his finger to his lips and winking. "The Jedi code forbids relationships, but it never said anything about one night stands".

And with that, he was on his hands and knees. You watched as he snaked his way towards you, and you pulled your knees to your chest. He moved slow, and yet he was over you in a matter of seconds. You leaned back as he leaned forwards, placing your hand behind you to keep you upright. You raised your chest to meet his, breasts pressing into him as he leaned down to your face.

You had never been so close to him. His nose was mere millimetres away from yours, and you could see every inch of his beautiful skin. His eyes raked you up and down, and you could sense the lust dripping off of him. It had been so long since you had felt this way about anyone, and you imagined it was the same for him also.

His hand gently rose and cupped your chin, his fingers tipping your head back ever so slightly. His thumb reached up and touched your lower lip, gently gliding across the skin as if asking for entry. Kenobi looked at your lips with hunger you hadn't seen in him. You supposed you were right about his animalistic side. 

He flicked his eyes back up to see you, and for a moment you just watched each other. You could feel his heartbeat through his hands and chest, finding a rhythm with your own. Two hearts beating at the same time, both aching and needing for each other. Feeling that this is wrong, but deep down knowing it has to be right. 

"May I?" Kenobi whispered, his breath hot and heavy on your nose. The way his chest rumbled with the words made you shake with want, and you pressed your forehead against him, shutting your eyes tight.

"Please..." Was all you could say, but that was all he needed. 

Kenobi met your lips with his own in one slow, graceful move. His lips glided across yours, gently pressing down in a move of passion and love. He tasted like honey and cinnamon, and you needed more. So, when you felt his tongue graze your lips, begging for entry, you let him in. Obi-Wan's tongue slid past your lips and he kissed you hard. You began to wonder where he had learned such expertise, but the thought faded when he cupped his other hand behind your neck, pulling you into him with a grunt. 

You couldn't help but let out a small gasp, earning a growl from Kenobi. You felt his hand travel down your neck and onto your spine, lowering itself to reach your lower back. He pressed against it gently, bringing your aching need even closer to him. He pressed against you, and the grind made you groan. 

You tipped your head back, breaking the kiss, and felt yourself moan behind closed lips. In response, Kenobi bit your neck lightly. You felt him leaning into your more, and taking the hint, you bent your elbow to allow yourself to lay flat on the ground. He then kissed at your neck, and the same way he had done with his hand, he began to kiss down your body. The kisses were only light, making your body shiver with ticklish energy. Even though your clothes, you could feel how he wanted to touch your skin. 

Finally, Kenobi sat back on his knees. He stared down at you, sprawled out on the floor before him and smiled. You looked at him and smiled back. You didn't care about anything before this moment. All you knew was that you needed him to touch you before you burst. 

"Well, why didn't you just say so," Obi-Wan said, having heard your thoughts. You groaned in embarrassment which only made him purr. "Easy darling, you don't want to exhaust yourself with embarrassment"

He then lowered himself so he was between your thighs, still looking at you with those baby blues. You felt heat begin to emanate from your body, and you instinctively shifted so you were closer to him, aching for his touch. Kenobi took the hint but wanted to draw you out for a little while longer. He slowly pulled your dress out of the way, revealing your needy sex. He paused for a moment, breathing in as he gazed at you. 

"You're so beautiful" He breathed before fully lowering himself to the floor and hooking his arms around your thighs. You were surprised at his strength as he pulled you across the floor and towards his face. Even though he hadn't touched you yet, you could feel his presence at your heat, only making your want for him flush through you more. 

"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Kenobi's voice surprised you, and you raised your head to see him. He was looking at you gently, you knew he wouldn't touch you without strict permission. The feeling comforted you and reassured you that yes, this was what you wanted. You nodded at him, smiling to let him know you were okay, and he smiled back.

"Good" He murmured, before beginning to kiss at the insides of your thighs. Even with that, you groaned out of want. He held you tight, kissing a line across your core and all the way to your other thigh. Then, he kissed you right at your centre, leaving you whimpering for more. You could feel him smile at your response, and he released one of your legs and lowered his hand down to your entrance. 

Using his thumb, Kenobi gently pressed into your folds, running the flat down every inch of you. You were dripping now, needing him to satisfy you. He rolled his tongue from his mouth, and as he opened you with his thumb, he licked a single line from your base right to the top, stopping as he came across your clit. The sensation left you trembling, and you tried to stop yourself from pressing your legs together out of pure bliss. 

Kenobi did it again and again, tasting and feeling every inch of you. He took his time, wanting to understand and know every inch of your body. He licked at your folds, gently prying at your entrance with his thumb. You groaned in satisfaction, and he purred, sending a vibration of electricity straight up your spine. 

Finally, he placed a finger at your entrance he slowly broke you open. As he slid the finger inside of you, you melted into a pool of lust and pleasure. Your sight was a haze, your only thought that you needed more from. You needed everything. 

As if he'd heard you, which he probably had, Kenobi slid his finger back out. You then felt two fingers prodding at you, and again, the slid inside. Your walls contracted around him, adjusting to the shape. As you pressed into him, your body quivered with orgasmic bliss, and you took your hands to your breasts and squeezed. The touch sent another bolt of attraction through you, right down to where Kenobi lay. 

He slid his fingers in and out, each movement more perfect than the last. As your core adjusted to its new entrant, you felt another presence on the outside. Kenobi placed his mouth upon your clit licking and toying at it with small strokes. You couldn't help but let out a moan, which again earned a praising growl from Kenobi. The murmur sent vibrations through you, adding to the pleasure. 

Suddenly, you felt Kenobi's fingers curl inside of you, hitting the raised piece of flesh on your inside. This got your attention. Your back arched and you pushed towards him, desperate for more. He took the hint and began to move his fingers faster, harder, and more erratic. His tongue circled your clit, mouth sucking and teasing at as you began to crumble around him. 

"Don't... stop" You managed to say, your breath hitching in your throat and your voice achingly high with lust. You felt Obi-Wan purr into you and you moaned again, fingers digging into the fur of the surrounding floor. 

"You taste so good," Kenobi said in between a breath, before continuing to thrust his fingers into you at an ever-quickening pace. And then he took his mouth away from you, leaving you whimpering in frustration. You desperately tried to move towards his lips, but he pulled away from you. He was smirking, looking up at you with an innocent look like he didn't know what he had done. 

'Asshole' you thought, needing to feel his tongue on you again. 

"Language" he replied, sitting up and leaning over you. He was now face to face with you again, hovering over you and staring down as you sweat on the floor. You were a mess, but he looked alive. Even with his change of stance, he continued to thrust into you, but without his touch at your clit, you were left hanging, with your pleasure only building to no release. 

"Please Obi-Wan" you begged fists clenching in pure need. You could feel a pressure building within you, the climax coming nearer and nearer to eruption, but he was denying you of it.

Kenobi just looked at you, smirking. He lowered himself so he was right above you and whispered: "Are you ready?"

Confusion flooded your lust-filled brain. Ready for what? You pondered when suddenly he was kissing you again. You let your mouth melt into his, and tingled with each move his fingers made inside of you. 

Suddenly, you felt something at your clit. It was buzzing, circling, tugging and pressing at you all at the same time. You knew instantly what it was. Kenobi twitched his fingers on the hand planted beside your hand, and you felt The Force burst to life at your clit. The feeling was insane, it drove you half-mad. Your eyes rolled back and your body arched into the air, thighs pressing against Kenobi's arm as he drove his fingers in and out of you. 

"Fuck!" You cried as you came ever so close to climax. You needed more. You had to have more. There was nothing you had ever needed so much in your life. You needed him

Kenobi kissed you with a fiery passion, and you met him with just the same. Your eyes squinted shut as you felt your energy rising, and he knew you were there. Kenobi broke the kiss and stared down at you quivering beneath him, completely under his control and bending to his will. He smiled in satisfaction.

"Please... I'm gonna..." You wailed pulling your arms up to run your fingers through his hair. 

"You wanna cum?" Kenobi said, leaving you nodding in response, the words stolen from you and replaced with moans of ecstasy. The Force continued to batter at your clit, leaving you without breath and thoughts. He smirked and nodded. "Then cum for me darling"

As if on cue, your entire world crumbled. Your orgasm hit you like a speeder, slamming into you full force. You clamped yourself around his fingers and he curled them inside again, hitting your g-spot. You rolled yourself into him, pressing your entrance right up to his palm, groaning in pure bliss. You felt yourself shaking as The Force slowed itself around you, dragging out your orgasm. Kenobi kissed at your neck as you folded around him. He had completely taken over your world, and you hadn't felt this good in forever. 

As your orgasm slowed to a halt, Kenobi took his fingers out from you and sat back on his knees. He raised his fingers to his mouth and ran his tongue along their length, licking up any of your juices left remaining on the skin. He smiled down at your dishevelled body and you panted back up at him. There were no words left inside you, and he seemed to know that.

He leaned forwards again and kissed you. It was soft, not as strong as how he had during your moment, but it held all the same meaning if not more. You then felt his arms pull your legs together and slide under your back, before lifting you in the bridal position. He could only gaze up at him as he carried you through into the bedroom.

Kenobi lay you down on your stomach in the bed, before taking his time undressing you. He pulled at the ribbon holding your dress together before sliding it down your form and off onto the ground. He then pulled the cool sheets over you before removing his own garments and sliding in beside you. You found yourself moving to press your back against his chest, and he wrapped his arms around you in a strong embrace. 

You felt so secure next to him, and the thought that he had fully asked for your consent only solidified the feeling of protection. So as you lay in bed pressing into him, you let yourself rest, knowing that you were safe as long as he was there.


End file.
